1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low cost, disposable, lap tray on which different food items and a drinking cup filled with a beverage (e.g. such as those available from a takeout or fast food restaurant) can be safely and conveniently carried while the user is riding as a passenger in a moving vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is common for adults and children to stop off at a takeout or fast food restaurant when traveling in a vehicle away from home to purchase various food items such as, but not limited to, a hamburger, hot dog, tacos, pizza, fried potatoes, chips and a drinking cup that has been filled with a beverage. The consumer might wish to carry his purchase away from the restaurant on a flat tray or in a box. If the consumer is riding as a passenger in a moving vehicle, he might wish to place the box or tray on his lap and, while in transit, eat the food items and drink the beverage from the cup. In this case, the consumer must keep at least one hand on the box or tray during most times to prevent such box or tray from sliding about and possibly falling off his lap.
More particularly, when the ride is characterized by bumps, turns, and sudden stops or starts, the vehicle is often subjected to different mechanical forces. Such forces are transmitted from the vehicle to the box or tray on which the food and drinking cup are carried. The food and cup may be displaced in response to the forces to which the box or tray is subjected. In this regard, the food may roll or slide off the tray and/or the cup may tip over. Consequently, the food may fall on the floor and become inedible. Moreover, the beverage may be spilled. If the beverage is hot, the consumer could suffer injury. In any event, the food and beverage may be wasted and some or all of the meal lost.